Frank Iero
) |Origen = Belleville, Nueva Jersey Estados Unidos |Instrumento = Guitarra Voz |Estilo = Punk Rock Hardcore Punk Post hardcore |Ocupación = Músico Diseñador |Tiempo = |Discográfica = |Artistas_relacionados = My Chemical Romance Pencey Prep Leathermouth |URL = mychemicalromance.com }} Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Pricolo (nacido el 31 de octubre de 1981 en Texas, pero criado en Belleville, Nueva Jersey), es un guitarrista rítmico, vocalista de fondo de la banda My Chemical Romance y es vocalista en la banda Leathermouth, además de ser uno de los diseñadores de ropa de "Skeleton Crew". Tiene ascendencia italiana. Biografía Antes de My Chemical Romance Frank Iero nació en Texas; a temprana edad se mudó a Belleville, Nueva Jersey, donde conoció a otros miembros de la banda (aunque no iban a las mismas escuelas, ellos se conocieron tiempo después). Ha tocado en numerosas bandas desde que tiene once años, entre las cuales se pueden mencionar Hybrid, Sector 13, I Am A Graveyard (aunque su participación en ella fue muy breve), y finalmente la más importante: Pencey Prep, donde era el vocalista y guitarrista principal, llegando a sacar un CD: (Heartbreak In Stereo). Decidió unirse a My Chemical Romance cuando se vio forzado a dejar la banda Pencey Prep por diferencias con el tecladista. Se graduó de la secundaria y entró a la Universidad de Rutgers con una beca para estudiar. En My Chemical Romance Frank estudiaba en la universidad y tocaba en la banda Pencey Prep, fue entonces cuando su banda tuvo que compartir el cuarto de grabaciones de la disquera Eyeball Records con My Chemical Romance, la banda Pencey Prep se separó y Frank se unió a My Chemical Romance. Cuando él se integró a la banda, éstos ya habían comenzado a grabar su primer disco I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, por lo tanto Frank solo toco dos canciones en este disco, (Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us y Early Sunsets Over Monroeville) pero aparece en el video Vampires will never hurt you. En la canción Mama de su tercer disco, Linda Pricolo, su madre, hace voces de fondo y su padre Cheech Iero hace percusión en la canción Welcome to the black parade. A comienzos del 2007, durante una gira por Japón, Frank se enfermó y tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos para recibir atención médica. En febrero de 2007, anunció mediante su página Skeleton Crew, que tiene otra banda llamada Leathermouth donde él es vocalista, aunque eso no quiere decir que Frank abandonaría My Chemical Romance; Leathermouth es solo un proyecto alterno. También, durante el 2007 y 2008, participo en una banda llamada The Love Cats, en tributo a The Cure. En febrero de 2008, debido a la muerte de su abuela a la cual él era muy apegado, se vio obligado a abandonar la Gira de My Chemical Romance en Latinoamérica, por lo cual sólo alcanzó a tocar en los conciertos realizados en Brasil y no pudo tocar en Argentina, Chile ni Venezuela (reemplazado por Matt Cortez). A finales del 2008, participo como bajista en el tour de Reggie and the Full Efect en su 'farewell tour'. Música Frank toca la guitarra desde los once años. Utilizaba una Epiphone Elitist Les Paul Custom que ha cambiado recientemente por una Gibson Les Paul Studio. Una de sus muchas guitarras (su favorita) tenía el nombre de Pansy, el cual es también uno de sus sobrenombres, dijo que había sido destrozada cuando estaban en un show de MTV y uno de de los técnicos del programa la saco, pero aún tiene los restos en su departamento. Iero ha nombrado a varias de sus guitarras, tales como Texas, New Jersey, Bella ,Sinatra y Pansy. Entre sus bandas favoritas se pueden mencionar: The Bouncing Souls, American Nightmare (ahora llamada Give Up The Ghost), The Misfits, Black Flag, Beastie Boys, Green Day y The Beatles. Enfermedades y heridas Frank tiene una enfermedad que le fue contagiada por parte de su madre y se le conoce como Virus de Epstein-Barr y sufrió de bronquitis durante toda su niñez, también tiene un caso de mononucleosis. Tiene muchas laceraciones en su cabeza, manos, y rodillas. Se ha fracturado dos dedos del pie, tiene cuatro dientes astillados y ha tenido varias contusiones. Actualmente han dicho que en uno de sus conciertos con Leathermouth ha dicho que el tiene una infección pulmonar, mejor dicho neumonía. Tatuajes Cuenta con 26 tattos acordes con su edad. Es considerado uno de los guitarristas más sexys de la historia por poseer demasiados tatuajes, uno que llama la atención es "Search & Destroy" (Busca y Destruye), según él comentó: "La manera en que veo al mundo en ciertas ocasiones me hace buscar algo que necesito, sin embargo, tiendo a veces a destruirlo". Discografía Pencey Prep *2001: Long Walk to Forever *2001: Heartbreak In Stereo My Chemical Romance *2002: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love* *2004: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge *2005: Life on the Murder Scene *2006: The Black Parade *2008: The Black Parade Is Dead! Leathermouth *2009: XO Premios En el año 2008 Frank ganó el premio en la categoría masculina de "El Vegetariano más sexy del mundo" en un concurso organizado por la revista Peta2. Según la revista, Frank recibió millares de votos. Enlaces externos * Frank Iero.net * My Chemical Romance * Leathermouth * S//C Skeleton Crew. * Categoría:My Chemical Romance Categoría:Nacidos en 1981 Categoría:Guitarristas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ítalo-estadounidenses